super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paragons: Intruders
Characters * Captain Nomura: CO of the Orion tasked with retrieving Project Paragon. * Chief Lieutenant Tolan: Quartermaster of the Orion, and Nomura's second-in-command * Nivas: A pilot for the Federation, and stationed on the Orion. A backup pilot already assigned to the ship when the operation started. * Tabias: Paragon pilot. Head pilot of the Paragon Squadron. He is an ace with a high sense of worth. * Marik: Paragon pilot. Second-in-command of the Paragon Squadron. Is cool headed and tries to reign in his leader's arrogance. * Novus: Paragon pilot. A female pilot, Tabias' unofficial girlfriend, and * Nimea: Paragon pilot. A silent pilot, often ignored and forgotten. * 'Old' Higs: A mechanic, head mechanic of the Orion * Tiffany: A another mechanic, often seen quarreling with Higs. Mecha Primarily called 'Walkers'. * MS-57 - Myrmidon: A mass produced machine made for ease of production and customization. ** MS-57 Command Custom: A variant for commanding officers, with the main difference being the head which sports a V crest. While mostly cosmetic it houses superior detection equipment. * Z9- PF - Polyphemus: A heavy armored machine meant for planetary combat. It's name comes mainly from its single optic head. * PS-1 - Paragon: A new model mech meant for high speed space combat, and chase. Pilots typically undergo special training before they can use such a high performance machine. Other Things of Note * intruders: A bio-mechanical race, typically taking on rocket shaped forms, and are considered a race of living ships. Their larger numbers can infect destroyed/damaged ships with spores that over take their systems. ** Renegades: Human ships that have been taken over by Renegade spores. * Project Paragon: The goal of the race between the Intruders and the crew of the Orion. It's true nature and full abilities are considered classified. It is known that it generates a specific spatial warp. For some reason the Intruders are drawn to it. * The Orion: A carrier ships, designed for deploying the Paragon series walkers. Part 1 "Well...?" asked the pilot. He was in a space suit, thick, baggy, with a large backpack that had connected to the chair. His open tinted visor showed a middle aged man, with a full, short beard, brown eyes, and clear skin, that had grown pale from being in space for so long. Next to him on the bridge was a woman, also in the same sort of space suit. Hers was textures of red, to his grey, and she was blonde, with brown eyes. While he worked on controlling the ship, she worked on readings, readings from their ore detector, for signals, gravity, and so forth. Behind them was the captain, an older man of Indian descent, who was also in charge of weapons, while in front of them was a large square table like device, and beyond that a glass dome, made of bulletproof glass. Outside was the deep dark of space, dotted with numerous little lights, the ever distant stars. Just around them were flatscreens, showing graphs and images, One sported a cluster of cubes in the rough shape of the ship, an elongated structure. Others showed charts, for oxygen level, fuel levels, ammo levels, and other resources which the ship was hauling. "I...I don't know..." said the Navigator. She pressed some buttons and the device in front of them turned on, revealing a a holographic map. The ship was the blue cuboid, while clusters of brown squares represented asteroids they were passing. On the other side of the made was a red square, marked as an unknown signal or downright hostile. "All I know is that it's heading our way, and it has ignored all attempts at hailing them." "Have we made visual contact...?" asked the captain. The navigator was silent for a moment as she checked. "Go ahead." The captain lowered his visor, covering his entire face with a tinted black dome. Inside his helmet he saw what the main camera saw, out into the expanse of space, with a blue video feed tint, and wording in the corners to tell him which camera he was using, and the relative time. With the red icons telling him which angle, the 'unknown signal' was from, he moved the camera with the movement of the joystick on his chair and focused in onto the object. What he saw surprised it. It was shaped like a dagger, a black rough textured shell, with numerous stinger tipped tentacles waving behind it with a distinct blue glow not unlike ion propulsion. It sported several spikes, which he zoomed in on, some where just that, spike, others were armored tendrils with circular mouths closed by fangs, and...green slotted eyes, all of which seemed to turn in his direction. "Dear lord, what is that thing...!" "Sir..." said the navigator "I'm getting a rise in temperature!" Ports of the armored hide, began to peel back and disappear into the 'hull' as manta ray shaped things flew out of its back and belly. "Evasive maneuvers!" shouted the captain "open fire, whatever...!" "Sir, you control the turrets!" "Constellation, do you read me...?" said the operator. They were one of several in the room, the room was one many that made up the central tower of the space station. Large pathways spread around it, metal hallways, connecting to rooms and facilities and most importantly, the rib cage shaped construction yards, the numerous docking bays for the frigates and cruisers stationed there. Crowning all of this was the massive satellite dish, meant for deep space transmission as it stayed in orbit around the gas giant, via its power singular engine at the bottom of its tower. "What's wrong...?" asked the commanding officer. Like the operator, and basically everyone working in space, he wore a space suit, though theirs was less bulky and meant more for emergencies. "The Constellation, a frigate of the Pelican class. It is coming back from a mining trip in the outer asteroid, and it is doing so at high speed, at this rate and angle it will collide with us." "Are we within firing range...?" "Yes." "Get me a visual." The operator worked and on her screen, she shifted through cameras until she found one that covered the approach vector and zoomed in. What they saw filled them with disgust, masses of...flesh had somehow been grafted onto what would've been the bridge and large chunks of missing hull around which were warped and twisted metal, clear signs of battle damage. "Open fire...!" "Sir...?" "Don't 'sir' me, that thing is clearly infected by something, this is an attack! All ships open fire on the oncoming frigate!" The cruisers, the station's own turrets and the other ships stationed, all aimed at the oncoming vessel and opened fire. A volley of bullets and missiles, that infected craft bore through as its sides were ripped open, as if intent on its goal no matter the cost. Despite what people thought, it was not the Deep Space Transceiver that was the intended destination, no, it could have cared less. Instead flew over head, in a trail of fire, smoke and blood, as it dove towards the gas giant that the station was in geosynchronous orbit with. It was only the captain, the commander of the station who held thoughts of terror when it passed them, because by this point, only he knew the original purpose of this station, built so long ago, before the space lanes were established, on what were once the outer fringes. It was built up, rebuilt, upgraded, and added to, time and again as traffic became impossible to keep back, and it became more frequent, but he knew, he remembered, why this station was previously built. From the gas giant came a purple glow, a like a lavender star within its crushing, grinding clouds, and from its became a beam, coated in warped space, that struck the craft, and reduced it to blue particles that quickly faded away. "She's awake..." said the commander, with expectations of destruction. He could only ponder, how these things knew, or what their real goal was. "Sir, incoming jump!" Into striking distance did it come, the ship that had started all of this. Space contracted in, as id sucked into itself, and expanded out, but now bringing with it the alien craft. It did not take any orders for everything to open fire, on the craft, as it spat out its manta ray like fighters, to harass and attack the ships that were now undocking and the station. Yet, in this bedlam no one really noticed that the purple glow had not disappeared, instead it got brighter, and bright until it rose up, out of the clouds and into space at speeds unmatched. It was now that it unleashed a sphere, of the same energy as before, destroying the organic craft in a bright burst of purple light. Even so, the fighters came after it, clearly intent on latching on to it, only to be destroyed by an arc of energy that destroyed them and damaged several ships and the station. And like that, the light flew off, taking of at what could only be described as light speed. "Is the dish still working..." asked the commander, getting up from the floor after the entire station had shook. "Uh, yes sir..." "Then transmit to HQ, code Omega-Paragon." Part 2 "It's name is Project Paragon..." said the woman. She wore a uniform of white, grey and blue, a long sleeved jacket, with a blue line across the shoulders and down the arms, and trousers with lines down the side, and boots. The blonde haired woman stood before a group of soldiers and commanders, also in similar uniforms, but their ranks was marked by the small tiles on their colors. They were in a room of metal, in front touchscreen computer terminals, like a classroom for a lecture. She stood in front of the large monitor on the wall, which showed video footage from the Station, of the purple light, speeding of at light speed. "What is it...?" Asked a commander "A weapon we could not control, a power source that was too volatile to keep on Earth, and because the nearest black hole was too far away for any ship to make it in time, we dumped it in this gas giant. This enemy, which we have code named 'Intruders', because 'invaders' was too on the nose...they seem to have taken significant interest in Project Paragon." "On what grounds...?" asked a female commander "The ship which the Intruders infected was aiming directly at where Project Paragon was located within the gas giant. For some reason it's presence woke up the system causing it to attack before it had a chance to reach it. The rest of the enemy forces, a cruiser size mass, jumped in system, and launched fights..." Images of what she spoke of appeared on screen in a slide show, as she pressed a button on the remote she had. "Paragon then left the gas giant and destroyed it and the remaining fighters. Through out this entire engagement, the enemy's movement implies that it was targeting Paragon. The real problem, is that Paragon has taken off. From sensors and other deep space transceivers, we have detected where it has gone, a planet past the outskirts of the outer colonies." "What do we know about the enemy, these 'Intruders'." "Organic, or bio-mechanical. Their biology seems to be modifiable, producing organs similar to our technology, and typical ship parts, and weapons. Now that we know what to look for, we've detected a large battleship sized mass and several other masses heading towards Paragon's current location." "Then what are we waiting for?!" said a commander, voicing the shared sentiment. "The enemy's jump charge is significantly larger than ours, we have time, time to mobilize forces, to intercept, but most importantly to prepare the Orion, a new carrier cruiser, for space oriented Walkers." "To take on the battleship...?" "To capture Paragon." "Damn, it, how did these things get right up to our front door without us noticing?!" "Because they are organic, our sensors are calibrated for detecting the rocky constitutions of asteroids, planets, we can detect gravity wells of worlds, but their bodies register as 'organics' by the definitions we've set in our computers. Such large organic masses in space would be, at best, registered as masses dead people, if the computers even bothered to mention them." "One wonders what other tricks these things may have..." Space compressed in on itself, the world warped, and when the tension reached its focal point it uncurled, expanding out to vomit the ship into a new sector of space. The large, roughly rocket shaped ship, was a large tower like structure, with three points. Its rear was a group of large engines, firing blue streams of ions that pushed it through space. Its sides were dotted by turrets or closed hangar bays, and the occasional window for quarters. The mainly white body color, was broken up by stripes of orange and grey.Its destination was clear, and this was just a stop on the way, but one that had to be made. "All clear..." said an operator, siting at a control panel. She, like the others, wore a thick leather space suit, form fitting a large backpack that was now connected into the back of her chair. It was a sort of metal hump connected to the armor over their chest and sporting a green bar and ports. The room was a ring of these seats, and operators, starting and ending at the doors. In the middle was the captain, sitting elevated above them, with a ring of monitors handing down for him to see. He could see charts, and a 3-d image of the ship made of squares and rectangles showing what would the state of the ship and its internal components. When he wished he could move the image on the screen, the holographic projector in front of him. "Hull Integrity, secure. Weapons Operating at Optimal Capacity" said the second operator "Ship Fuel at an optimal amount. Reactor within the Safe Zone" said the third "No casualty reports from the crew." finished the last "The life support systems are fully operational. "Excellent..." said the captain, a middle aged man with dark hair and a thin mustache and beard. He had brown eyes, and a pair of square spectacles connected to the inside of his helmet. "Pilot...?" "Constellations have been checked and verified..." said the pilot "All jump drives are working at optimal efficiency and have begun charging. We will be recharged within the hour." "Good..." the captain pressed a button "All Hands, this is the captain, Jump procedures are over and we are returning to yellow alert. It is safe to move about the ship." He turned and looked to the operator in charge of navigation. "Well...?" "Nothing to report sir..." she replied "The sensors have only detected asteroids, and the planets within this system, we have no indication of an Intruder presence." Category:One Shots Category:SolZen321